


Castiel and Mr. Ketch.

by TaymeeLove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12X9 Supernatural, Bottom Castiel, Canon Divergence, Castiel wishes it was Dean, First Time, I tagged this as non con because some may read it that way, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Season 12 Episode 9, Top Arthur Ketch, Top Mr. Ketch, but i put the tag for people to be warned either way, it's more dub con - in my mind, then he doesn't, these tags are pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Castiel meets Mr. Ketch in a motel after saving Dean and Sam to see what Mr. Ketch wanted for his payment for the help he gave in saving the brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](http://bottomcaslabyrinth.tumblr.com/post/156438845644/mr-ketch-totally-wants-to-fuck-cas) "Mr Ketch totally wants to fuck Cas" about a week ago and kinda high jacked it with this writing... sorry whoever runs the page. I went to re-blog it and instead typed up a [little drabble](http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/post/156440018593/bottomcaslabyrinth-mr-ketch-totally-wants-to) that I'm posting here now.

Castiel had just got off the phone with Mick, they were going to help, but they had conditions. 

After Cas dropped the Winchesters back off at the bunker he was to meet them at a motel near by. 

“Clothes off and get on your back on the bed.” Mr. Ketch said as soon as he got in the room. Cas faltered looking around the room for Mick, trying to figure out what he just walked into. 

“Mick isn’t here, sweetheart,” Mr. Ketch said his voice dripping with a possessive tone. “Do as I say I won’t ask again.” 

“Why me though?” Cas asked as he methodically began to strip off his clothing. 

“I haven’t had an angel before.” Mr. Ketch shrugged as if that answered anything. 

Once naked Cas laid on the bed. He wasn’t comfortable with this at all, but his words came back to haunt him. ‘I’ll do anything you want, as long as you help me get Dean and Sam back.’ He was regretting his word choice. He had yet to do anything sexual with Dean, he hadn’t been with anyone that way since April. 

“On second thought,” Mr. Ketch thought out loud, “hands and knees.” 

Cas moved into the new position, a little glad he could now picture this as Dean and he and not some stranger who wanted to treat him as a possession and not a person. 

“That’s better,” Mr. Ketch said as he ran a hand down Cas’ back towards his tailbone. “I won’t be gentle with you, Angel, I know you can handle rough.” 

With that Cas heard a bottle open and two slicked fingers were pressing into him. The sensation was weird, he’d never felt anything like it before. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. He let out a moan when Mr. Ketch’s fingers were fully inside of him and began moving around. No sooner than him getting used to the feeling a third finger was being pushed inside of him. 

“You like this don’t you, Angel?” Mr. Ketch asked. 

“Y-yes,” Cas answered back reluctantly as he pushed back on the fingers inside of him trying for more to get them to reach inside farther. “I-I have a name.” He said hoping Mr. Ketch would start calling him by his name and not his species. 

“Oh, I know little Seraph. It’s more fun to just call you angel, you don’t deserve a name now do you?” 

Cas didn’t think the question was one he was supposed to answer, it wasn’t like he could anyways because before he had time to adjust Mr. Ketch was thrusting into him in a brutal way all the way to the hilt in one go. He gave Cas just seconds to adjust before he began his heartless assail. 

The sex was fast and ferocious as Mr. Ketch chased his own orgasm just using Cas’ hole like it was nothing more than a toy he bought from the store. Cas was trying his hardest to imagine it was Dean, but he knew Dean wouldn’t be as formidable in bed. He came to terms with it being Mr. Ketch when the man pounded into him changing his assault, searching, and lucking out in finding what he was looking for. Cas saw stars in his eyes without warning when the bundle of nerves inside of him screamed with delicious and delightful bliss. He moaned loud and low, Mr. Ketch caught on and repeatedly seeking out the spot to hit each time me plunged in. 

Astounded Cas felt a hand on his leaking member moving with the same stubborn journey as the hard cock inside of him. His lithe body writhing in hands he never thought would bring him this much pleasure. 

"Come for me, Angel,” Mr. Ketch whispered in his ear. A parody of what he had wished someone else would say to him. Before he could think of anything else, his body went rigged as thick ribbons of white fell onto the blanket beneath him. Seconds later he felt a warm sensation in his body as Mr. Ketch emptied himself into Cas’ pliant body. 

Mr. Ketch stayed still for a few seconds before pulling out of Cas, “No healing, no cleaning yourself up. You go back to that Winchester you love so much with my sperm still inside of you, with a limp that my dick gave you.” Mr. Ketch ordered. 

-X- 

Back at the bunker when Cas walked in and Dean looked up from his spot at the kitchen table at Cas’ limp with a somber face. Cas still couldn’t figure out why he felt so drawn to listen to Mr. Ketch. When Dean’s face turned to downright murderous and followed him into the shower room, he knew just why. 

“Who did this to you Cas?” Dean intoned his voice dripping the same possessiveness Mr. Ketch’s did but this time instead of a cold shiver down his spine the words and tone brought a warm sensation down his spine. 

"Mr. Ketch.” Cas answered staring into Dean’s emerald eyes waiting for them to give him an answer he was sure he was looking for, but had yet to figure out the question. 

“I’m gunna kill him.” Dean spit out. His voice merciful and leaving no room for argument, before he left the room. 

Cas stood there in the staring out the door Dean just walked through wondering why Dean got so upset, but at the same time knowing. 

Knowing that he was going to enjoy watching Dean kill Mr. Ketch.


End file.
